Two Cents Worth
by Mortuis1
Summary: A/U Little Joe is 5 years old when his mother, Marie DeMarigny Cartwright, an expert equestrian, suffers a terrible riding accident. After a long week teetering on the brink of survival, she wakes and recovers. Ben faces overwhelming joy at her recovery, and frustration at her recklessness. Oh, and she has unexpected news to share as well. Warning: Non Canon Marie survives!


**Two Cents**

Something far too bright was assaulting her eyelids. It hurt. Birdsong roaring outside the window was far too loud. It hurt, too. As she tried to turn her head, she discovered that her hair was somehow far too heavy. Her head hurt. She needed NOT to try to move too quickly. Perhaps, something less ambitious than turning her head. Perhaps... just opening her eyes...

Ever so slowly and carefully, Marie opened her eyes to be greeted by her brilliant sunlit bedroom, and see her 5 year old baby boy, Joseph, asleep in a chair next to her resting his head on her mattress as his little hand held one of hers.

 _"Mon petit chou,"_ she whispered with a smile, as she began to stroke the curls atop his head.

He roused, _"Maman!_ You're awake!" and he stood to hug her chest as far as he could reach.

She could not yet sit up to help, but just tried to focus on what was happening. She now knew, certainly, where she was. But why did things hurt so much? What had happened? Then it all came flooding back in a rush. She'd been in Virginia City doing errands, she'd gotten the good news, she was riding home alone and elated, so decided to use the deep woods trail she loved so. The one her husband declared "unsafe" and had forbidden her from riding alone. He did not "forbid" her many things... perhaps three altogether... but that was one of them. She went on remembering... the snake, her horse shying, being thrown... badly, then her head striking something very hard, and from then on... nothing.

She looked at the clock... 2 p.m. "And what are you doing sitting here, my darling? You're supposed to be in your bed, taking a nap?"

"I don't NEED naps, anymore, Mama! I'm too big for that. I'm 5 years old," Joseph whined, holding his hand up with 5 fingers spread.

"I see. Well, I must have slept longer than I thought. Because the last time we spoke, you had begun to complain about napping, but your father and I disagreed with you. You are still to nap from lunch until 2:30. And I doubt your father has changed your rules, since you are in a sleep shirt. So... I take it you've been sneaking in here during your naptimes to sit with me?"

"Yes, Mama," Little Joe looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Please don't tell Papa. He'd be mad at me."

Marie nearly chuckled, "Well, my son, I don't think you'll need to worry much about that for a while anyway. He'll be more than occupied being angry with me, not you. By the way, what day is it today?"

"It's Sunday, Mama. Pa stayed home from church this morning, but we still all had to go. I didn't mind too much, because I wanted to pray that you'd get better and wake up. And LOOK! God listened!" Joe shared with a huge grin.

"Yes. Yes, he did, _mon petit pois._ He always listens, and today He blessed us with the answer we want. Why don't you go find your Papa, and tell him I'm awake? I'm sure you'll make him far too happy to worry about your being out of bed."

"OK, Mama! I'm so glad you're awake now!"

"Me, too," she said, before whispering to herself, _"although I'm sure my husband will have a thing or two to say... later." She thought to herself, "Sunday? I went to town on Tuesday! O my, I've slept five days? Ben must be beside himself!"_

Just a moment later she heard the boots of her beloved mounting the stairs two at a time, as he rushed into the bedroom.

"Oh, Marie!" he smiled with such joy it seemed to light the room. "Marie! You're awake..." he said as he crossed the room to her bedside in three strides, and fell on his knees to kiss and caress her with such gentleness that he did not hurt her in any way. He also took a moment there, kneeling at her bedside, to close his eyes as he held her hand between his, and whisper a heartfelt prayer of thanks to God. He did not even speak, as tears of joy filled his eyes, worrying Joseph standing next to him.

"Don't cry, Papa. Mama's all better now, see?"

"I see that, son!" he nodded, smiling again. "I'm not weeping from worry or sadness, just from joy and gratitude. Not all tears are bad ones."

"Oh, OK, Pa. I almost never cry anymore, now that I'm a big boy. Well, except when I'm gettin' a spankin'. Then I cry lots."

Both parents laughed as he said this, nodding seriously. "Well," Ben said, "not even THOSE tears are necessarily bad. Speaking of which, young man, why aren't you in your bed napping?" he growled through his smile, as he stood up to bring a chair closer to the bed and sit down.

Marie cut Joseph off, saying, "I probably was calling out as I woke, and I suspect I disturbed Joseph, who came to check on me," she smiled.

"Uh huh," Ben nodded, knowing her expressions only too well. "I'm sure that must be what happened. Well, son, go get dressed since you're up, and take care of your afternoon chores while we see how Mama's feeling. I'm glad you were here with her, and let me know she's wakened. Thank you." Ben hugged his youngest and kissed him atop his head, as he sent him off with a gentle pat to his backside to go change.

"Don't scold him, _mon cher,"_ Marie laughed.

"I won't," Ben shook his head. "He's spent every minute I would allow in here watching you. He would hold your hand, and stroke your hair where the bandage is not, and tell you all about his day. So... speaking of how is your day... How are you feeling?"

"Well, if you remember the very first time you ever got shamefully drunk... and if you recall the just, but miserable divine punishment of the world's worst hangover... that's how I feel. It hardly seems fair to feel this bad a hangover, without having enjoyed getting drunk first," she chuckled, raising his hand to her lips to kiss. She loved the feel of his hands, and the smell of him. She decided she needed to get up and get dressed. She'd missed her family long enough. Bracing herself, she started to sit up and throw her covers back to swing her legs to the ground. "It's time for me to rejoin the land of the living."

Ben stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey there. No, ma'am. You're not going anywhere, except if you need to use the chamber pot, before Paul gets here to check you out and give you a clean bill of health. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, very. And yes, I should like to use the chamber pot. Would you close and lock the door for a moment?"

"Certainly, but I'm going to help you. I'm not sure how steady on your feet you are, yet. I don't want to risk a fall."

"Of course, _mon cher mari._ My nightgown will protect my modesty, no fear."

As together they navigated these tasks, she pondered whether to dare the conversation she so dreaded. _"Well," she thought, "I've never been known for my timidity. May as well go ahead."_

"I see I've been changed, bathed, tended... by... you?" she smiled.

"Mostly me, yes. Hop Sing has helped as well. He's been beside himself with you not eating over this time. You must be very hungry. He would moisten your mouth and lips regularly. He was afraid of dehydration. Adam is already gone to fetch Paul to check you out. Tell you what, he's been pacing and fussing like a mother hen ever since the accident," Ben reported, as he unlocked and opened the door again, draping and disposing of the chamber pot in its designated cabinet to be emptied later.

"Ah," she chuckled, as she returned to bed. "As I'm sure you were not!"

"Madame," he smiled but his voice took on a more serious tone, "there is nothing at all humorous about what any of us have been through this week."

"No, my darling. I know. You may as well get whatever you wish to say off your chest, before Dr. Martin gets here. I'm sure I know a good bit of what it is, and I shall behave and keep still while you say it." She closed her eyes patiently, as she leaned back into the pillows Ben had propped up against the headboard to support her.

"Oh no, my beloved. You don't get off that easy. We are not going to discuss anything about this right now. Today? Sunday? I am going to continue to honor this sabbath recalling my boundless gratitude to God's providence that you are here with us. We will see the doctor, and see what his recommendations are about your food and recovery moving around and regaining your strength. We will let the children reassure themselves that you are here, alive, well, and healthy. Then, when all that is done... perhaps tomorrow or the next day... you and I will sit down alone, and have a very long and serious talk."

She took the glass of fresh water he had poured for her, as she sighed and said, "I don't suppose we could just move on past that? Your tone sounds like you want to have a 'necessary discussion' with me in the barn."

Ben's eyes flashed for just a moment as he smiled, shaking his head, to say, "Don't tempt me, Marie. But I can assure you, we will NOT simply 'move on' without that talk. How we resolve this, remains to be seen."

"Au Benjamin, no matter what, just know how much I love you, and our three delightful sons." She shifted over away from the edge of the bed to give him room to sit.

"Oh my darling wife. You are my life, and the heart of my heart. I could scarcely breathe this entire week. It is so wonderful simply to feel you here in my arms again," he said, as he sat and gently wrapped her in a tender hug. "I was so frightened."

She wept quietly as she whispered in his ear, "I am so sorry I worried you. I am fine now. Hungry, a bit... sore here and there... and what is this bandage on my head about, anyway?" She said after returning his hug, then placing her hand atop a bandage and dressing covering the right side of her crown.

The light brown hair that she always kept so perfectly coiffed was now all askew, banded in a ponytail on the left side of her head, to keep the hair away from the stitches that repaired the gash on her right. When her horse shied and threw her, she tumbled off crashing with a dreadful fall landing with her head on one of the many granite rocks and boulders that littered all the hillsides in that part of the Ponderosa.

"Try not to fuss with the bandage, dearest," Ben said, gently removing her hand from her wound. "The doctor had to sew you up, and you will doubtless have to design a hairstyle to take advantage of your new part. But he was relieved to find that there was no fracture there, though he could not be so sure about the inside of your skull. Your coma has given him fits."

At this point, Little Joe could be heard running up the stairs and down the hall back to his mother's room. Ben started to draw breath to yell at the boy for the thousandth time not to run in the house, but thought better of it as he saw Marie begin to wince, remembering her headache and remarks about "hangover". Instead, Ben caught the boy around the chest as he ran into their room, excused themselves to Marie, and carried Joseph into his own room for a moment. Marie heard Ben's scolding voice quietly informing Joseph that he was NOT to run in the house, it was dangerous especially around the stairs, and he knew better... followed by a muffled "swat" as Ben punctuated his reminder on Joe's britches... followed by Joe's subdued apology and resolution of amendment... whereupon both man and boy quietly walked back in beaming at her.

They heard a carriage drive up, and Ben looked outside to announce that Adam and Dr. Martin had arrived, and Hoss had just ridden up as well.

"I'll go greet the Doctor, and Joe can stay here with you for the moment. Now, Joseph? Don't pester your mother... we'll be right back."

"I won't, Pa!" Joe said, sounding offended. "I wouldn't pester you, Mama. I'm just happy to see you here with your eyes open."

"And I'm very happy they are also, so I can sit and look at my wonderful big boy!"

Dr. Paul Martin walked into the bedroom, accompanied by Ben, Adam and Hoss.

Adam said, "We'll leave you alone to carry on, but Hoss and I just had to come see you and welcome you home. I'm so very relieved that you are awake." He and Hoss came to her to give her gentle hugs and kisses, then excused themselves, calling Little Joe to accompany them out, as they closed the door.

"You, too, Ben. Out... let me take some time here with Marie, and make sure everything's working properly."

"All right then, Paul. I'll be downstairs when you need anything or want to call." So saying, Ben gently kissed her as he squeezed her hand and left, closing the door again.

* * *

Half an hour went by before Dr. Martin left Marie's room, closing the door, and walked downstairs to the great room to sit with Ben and the boys.

Ben stood up with an impatient, "Well, Paul?"

"She's fine, Ben. She's dressing and will join us in a few minutes. She has a whopping headache, which is totally to be expected. But her vision is clear, her mental acuity is solid, she even remembers the accident and the hours before that... which I did not expect as hard as the knock she took was. I even examined her elimination, and that is heartening. She no longer needs much in the way of rest, but she'll tire quickly for a little while, just from being flat on her back for nearly a week. Thank the Lord she has a hard head, and a strong constitution. As to her injuries, she is pretty much completely recovered. Nothing broken or sprained. No pronounced bruising. Just the lingering headache, and I can leave some powders for that, unless Hop Sing has something better, which I wouldn't put past him at all. She cannot yet wash her hair properly, until after I remove those stitches, which I'll do at the end of the week. She's a very lucky young lady, Ben."

Paul sat down as Ben poured him two fingers of his favorite malt whiskey. "Want some coffee with this?" he asked, seeing Hop Sing standing off to the side in case refreshments were called for. Ben nodded to him, knowing Hop Sing would bring out a tray with Coffee service and cups.

"Sounds good, Ben."

"I'm the lucky one, Paul. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. But you're right about one thing... her hard head. I've never known a woman so headstrong in all my life!"

"Now Ben. I've never known her to be anything but a perfect lady!" Paul laughed, toasting Ben as a lucky husband.

"I KNOW... that's what's so infuriating," Ben laughed. "She IS, ALWAYS, a perfect lady. Doesn't raise her voice, speak in any way less than genteel. If she cusses, it's only in French and seldom loud enough even to hear clearly. But even with all that, she's like a force of nature. When she decides on something she really wants, she is determined to get her own way."

"Really?" Paul sounded surprised. "I've never thought of her as terribly demanding. It's always seemed like she loves it here... Virginia City... the Ponderosa. Does she pine for the big city of New Orleans?"

"Oh heaven's no, Paul. Nothing like that. No. In fact I've offered to take her traveling there, or Denver, or even San Francisco, thinking she might feel a bit isolated out here in our frontier. But no, she never wants to be away from the children that long, and says she prefers breathing clean air than having to filter city fumes through her handkerchief. 'Besides', she says, 'here I don't have to wear a bustle'... whatever that means."

Paul laughed, "Well I guess we can relate there. Big city clothes are a lot more trouble than dressing for church here."

"True," Ben laughed, as they heard the bedroom door open and saw Marie emerge in simple white blouse and blue floral print skirt, without a thousand petticoats or a bustle. Ben raced up the stairs before she could reach them, to take her arm in case she needed any extra support or balance walking down.

Ben's short run prompted Joseph to remark _sotto voce,_ "Hrmph," crossing his arms, "I got SWATTED for running in the house."

Hoss replied laughing, "Hush up, little brother. Pa wanted to get to Mama quick so she didn't stumble at the steps. Don't be sassin' Pa."

Marie came downstairs and sat on the couch next to Ben, as Paul took the red chair for a change.

"You'll stay to supper, won't you Paul? Then you can observe and make recommendations for my diet as I return to normal life," Marie laughed, as Paul readily accepted the invitation to enjoy a meal from Hop Sing

* * *

It was three nights later, after supper, when Marie and Ben decided to go out on the porch in the warm lovely Spring evening. It was time for them to talk, and neither had been looking forward to it. Marie took along her hairbrush and mirror, so Ben could brush her hair out so she could arrange it, trying to find a style that would work with the stitches, even though Paul had removed the bandage and dressing, since the wound was closed enough. She could not yet fashion her hair around the gash, since she couldn't reach or see properly with the scalp and length of her hair. Hop Sing helped her with it in the morning, Ben in the evening.

The two of them sat quietly with their coffee after supper, as Joseph had been put to bed and checkers occupied Adam and Hoss. Ben had told the boys that he and Marie were going to talk outside and needed privacy, so they acknowledged that without concern and said they'd stay indoors. Neither knew how to begin. Ben knew there were many things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to become angry or seem overbearing. Marie knew how he felt, and that she owed him an apology to acknowledge that she had been out of order.

"Benjamin?" Marie spoke softly, putting her things down on the small table beside her as she reached for Ben's hand. "I thank you, that I know you are angry with me, but you've not 'let the sun set on your anger' these nights. That we could agree simply to 'delay this discussion' until I was stronger and able to engage you as tonight. I appreciate that very much. Now, I shall hush and let you speak your mind. Just know how much I love you and the children. Always..."

Ben stood up, walked to her extending his hand as she stood, and drew her into a tender embrace. Gently, he kissed her neck, and then her forehead, and then her lips, as he whispered, _"Ma plus chère_ , I am no longer angry with you. More than that, I am confused. We almost LOST you, and I do not know if or how I could bear such a thing! How seldom do I require your obedience on anything at all? Only this. Only your safety." They released from their hug, and sat back down, still holding hands. "I want to understand... what were you thinking? And what must we do that this never happen again?" his tone was pained, more than irritated.

"I was wrong, Ben. And I apologize. I was not thinking, and I was careless and reckless, and you were right," she whispered. "You vowed to love, honor, and cherish; and you have ever kept those vows. I promised to love, honor, and obey; and I have not. Sometimes, my darling husband, I do not listen. I do not think or consider. I want something, I want to do something, and I do it. Simple as that. And that is not right. Not right for an adult. Not right for a mother. Not right for your wife. I am sorry."

"Then how do we address that, beloved? How can we assure that never happen again? The children and I have suffered terribly while you were hurt. That is not right."

Marie laughed a moment and said, "I know what my father would say, and Marius would have agreed wholeheartedly," she referred to their mutual friend, the swordsmaster from New Orleans who had first helped Ben find and introduce himself to her.

"Oh?" Ben raised an eyebrow as he smiled, wondering what they would say.

"Oui," they would say I was, and am, headstrong and wayward. That I behave at time like an... _comment dites-vous en anglais_... ah... 'spoiled brat'." She began to sip her coffee as she glanced at her hairbrush between them. My father gave me that hairbrush for my 12th birthday, saying that he had the set custom made for me. In the next few years, when he found my behavior unacceptable, he would use that hairbrush _me donner une fessée,_ saying that while he'd only used his hand up until then, he was no longer willing to deal with petticoats or bustles, and was too much of a gentleman to lift them out of the way. I always found his use of my brush... memorable. He always said I would need to hand it to my husband one day, and I knew I would know the right man by judging to whom I was willing to hand it."

Ben laughed a hearty laugh, delighting his wife, who'd not seen him truly relax or laugh since she had wakened. "Well, I thank you for that, dear wife. But I assure you of two things: One, I've never struck a woman in anger in my whole life, and have no intention of starting now. Two: If I DID decide to make such a response to 'bratty behavior' on the part of my wife, I'd not be such a gentleman. I'd need no hairbrush, as I'd not hesitate to lift any interfering fabric up out of my way. However, I believe that is a non-issue here."

"Perhaps," she smiled coquettishly. "Just so you know that I consider all your options open, beloved... Now, I need to let you ask what you need, that we may put this matter away between us."

"Simply, dear, did you not recall my view on the Deep Woods Trail? That NOBODY needs to ride that trail alone? There's just too many obstructions, trees to jump, and chuck holes there?"

"No, husband. I knew full well your view, and in fact, your instruction to me regarding that. I simply did not want to heed you, and thought neither you, nor anyone else, would know I had ridden it. I felt perfectly capable of riding that trail safely."

Ben's eyes narrowed as his expression became a bit more grim. "Your horse galloped in here panicked and foaming. At LEAST tell me you were not 'wild riding' at the time of the accident." Ben and Marie called it 'wild riding' when she, expert equestrian that she is, would ride, jump, and rear her horse in reckless abandon, lost in the joy of the adrenaline rush of the wind in her hair or the thrill of a jump. "You nearly ran me over the first time I saw you, wildly galloping, then rearing your horse right in front of me on the streets of New Orleans. We've discussed this before. You KNOW how dangerous it is, and while I cannot forbid you to do it, as you enjoy it so much, you've agreed not to do it alone!"

"Ben, I wish I could tell you I was not 'wild riding'. But I cannot. I was in an exceedingly good mood, so... yes, I was wild riding, on the Deep Woods path, alone. I gave your instructions no concern. I wanted to do what I wanted to do. And I did not think anyone would ever know that I did. I make no excuse."

Ben just sat there a moment and closed his eyes, deep breathing to control his temper. She could see the redness rising from his neck and collar as he struggled with his temper. Wisely, Marie said absolutely nothing as she sipped her coffee, waiting for Ben to calm down.

A minute or so later, Ben said... in a very quiet voice... "Marie, I don't know what to say or do. For two cents, I'd take you in that barn and we would have a 'meaningful discussion' you would never forget. But I simply do not feel comfortable to do that. I've never done such a thing, and I don't want to start now. Help me here, can you?"

Marie laughed as she set her cup back down on the table, _"_ _Mon plus cher mari,_ I believe our friend Marius gave you excellent advice on this before he passed on. Excuse me just a moment, I need to get something and I shall be right back. Don't move."

Ben chuckled at the recollection of Marius informing him that should he take this delightful woman to wife, she'd need a strong hand. He took the phrase to be figurative, but now realized that was not all Marius meant by that.

Marie returned in less than a minute, took one of the lit lanterns from the porch placing it on the table between them, and grasped one of Ben's hands bidding him come walk with her for a moment. First she wrapped her arms around him, kissed him passionately, and assured him that she was his entirely and forever. Ben felt his blood roused to her touch and voice, as he returned her hug and kiss fully, overcome with his love for her, as she pulled away saying they should walk.

He took the lantern in one hand as she continued to hold his other hand. Together they walked some distance down the road towards the gate, past the paddocks and corrals next to the house, as she just breathed the free air and admired the stars above them. At the end of the paddock fence, she turned them around walking back towards the house and barn.

"Ben?" she began.

 _"Oui ma bien-aimée Marie?"_

"There is just one more thing I've not told you yet."

"MMmmmm?" his voice sounded like a baritone growl.

"I've not told you what errands I was running, or why I was so happy last week."

His brows knitted in confusion, "True. Why?"

"Well, I believe I'm about to make you both very happy, and yet unhappy with me, at the same time. I have news. Let's step into the barn so the children cannot overhear."

They walked into the barn as she closed the door behind them, and he hung the lantern on a lantern hook. She walked them over to some bales to sit and talk, as she took both his hands in hers.

"I was at the doctor's office, following up on an earlier appointment I'd not mentioned to you. Dearest one, we need to build another bedroom upstairs before winter."

"Why? We have enough rooms as things are."

"We will need a nursery, dear husband." And she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek, as he embraced her and tried to process this new information.

"Wait!" he said suddenly, pushing her away to look into her face. "Are you saying...?"

"Yes, my darling. We're going to have another child. I should be due around Thanksgiving."

"O MARIE! I'm SO HAPPY!" he roared, taking her in his arms and kissing her with passion and then tenderness.

"I'm so glad," she whispered. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Of COURSE I'm pleased," then suddenly he released her. "Oh, golly, I hope I didn't hurt you there. You're, you're expecting now... You'll need to take it easy..."

"Stop that, Ben! I'm expecting a child, yes. But I'm not made of china or porcelain, and for a long time, I'll not have to do anything differently than I always do, except I may sleep a bit in the afternoons for a little while now, and I need to attend to eating a balanced diet. Hop Sing sees to that constantly anyway. I'm not going to stop working, washing, planting or riding, until I must! I CERTAINLY don't plan to stop hugging or kissing you, by any means!"

Ben just held her close and rocked as they sat there, gently holding her head to his chest and shoulder, wishing he could cover her in his strength and protection for the next nine months... or forever... if he could. But as they sat there, he reflected, pondered, then realized...

"Wait a moment," he said, drawing her away again to look her in the eyes. "Are you telling me then, that when you had your accident, you KNEW? You'd just been informed that we're now expecting a child?"

Marie nodded, wincing internally at the disappointment and anger she saw growing in his eyes.

 _"Oui, mon cher._ It was quite stupid of me to be reckless or take such foolish risks. Sometimes, still, my father and Marius were right. I may be an adult, but I don't always behave like a grown up. Those were the decisions of a spoiled brat, and I am so sorry, Benjamin. Are you very angry with me?"

Ben didn't know what to say. "Some, Marie. If I'm honest, yes I'm a bit angry. But more than that I'm confused and concerned. That was unsafe, you knew that. Yet you risked not only your own life, but that of our child as well? On the impulsive whim of a moment to break your promise and behave as a spoiled brat? What do I do with that?"

"Benjamin, I offer no excuse. Sometimes, I believe I need to be reminded of my adult responsibilities. You said, a few minutes ago, that for two cents you'd bring me here for a discussion I would never forget. Well, my love, all I ask is... tonight when the children are asleep and we retire... that we spend some long rich time making up. But... here..." and she handed him the two pennies she had run upstairs to get from her nightstand.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her long and hard. "Are you sure about this, my cherished wife?"

She sighed, and even blushed a bit demurely as she said, "Quite sure, beloved husband."

"Very well then," he said, as he rose to bolt the barn door closed for a few minutes. Taking a blanket and taking her hand to help her stand, he spread it over the bale where he seated himself again. Looking up at her, he took her hand and said, "Come here then. And remember, I've told you I've not your father's qualms about being a gentleman."

 _"Veuillez frapper doucement, mon amour."_

"Would such words sway your father, or Marius? That would rather defeat the purpose. I can imagine no greater a waste of time or effort." Ben replied, as he cleared away extraneous fabric and began their "necessary discussion" with distinct and unmistakable clarity.

* * *

Later that night, they enjoyed a long slow process of making up and reciprocal comfort from their sufferings. She assured Ben that risking her life or their children's had been driven far from her heart for a long time. Ben in turn, promised that he would never use such a means to enforce his rules or express his displeasure unless she requested it, and paid him his requisite two cents. Thus she need never fear him, although she now knew, quite clearly, should she decide such a fee was called for, she would receive her full money's worth with interest.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the children were surprised to notice _Maman_ sitting on a cushion and lowering herself to it a bit gently. She turned to them with a glowing smile, and said, "The accident, children. When I was thrown, I must have hurt my _derrière_. I will be all healed up very soon."

Ben just smiled as he said, "Let us say grace," and they all folded their hands and bowed their heads as Ben gave thanks to God for all their blessings, and for those yet to come.

* * *

 _A/N: I've wanted to play with how Ben would be different were he the husband of so spirited a wife as Marie, rather than the dour semi-tragic triple widowed patriarch. I've adored many fanfic author's forays into the realms of a Cartwright daughter, so I thought... what the heck... why not go the whole hog and rescue Marie as well? This is a MAJOR departure from canon, I know. Please don't hate me, those who love the Ponderosa Bachelor Ranch. But Marie is simply fascinating! You can see "Marie, My Love"... Season 4, Episode 20, on You Tube and judge for yourself, Gentle Reader. Please let me know what you think, and any future ideas you have? Grace to you - Mort_


End file.
